Hidden
by SteveB59
Summary: Two new exorcists have joined the Order, but are they all they seem to be? OC x OC, maybe some Allen x Kanda. I am not the only author, my girlfriend co-writes this with me. Reviews would be much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

It started out as a normal day in the Order. Well, as normal as it can get. Which isn't very much so. Kanda was meditating in his room, Allen and Krory were training, Lenalee was serving coffee to the science department., and Lavi and Miranda were out on a mission. Hevlaska had sensed two new potential exorcists in a small town in France and the Order had sent Lavi and Miranda out to retrieve them.

Lavi was asking people around the small town about the two exorcists, but didn't get a lot of information. Everyone kept saying that they had never heard of any people like that and to leave them alone.

"M..maybe they've left?" Miranda said as they neared the last few houses. Lavi sighed.

"Unlikely. They've lived here for a few years now, why would they suddenly just get up and leave? No, they're still here. Somewhere." There were about four houses left that they hadn't checked, and Lavi was certain the pair were in one of them.

The first house was a failure. An old couple lived there, and Lavi was 90% sure they weren't it. The 10% was up for debate.

The second house was also a failure. A newlywed couple lived there, and when they opened the door it was obvious Lavi was bothering them. Their clothes and hair were disheveled, and their faces appeared kind but their eyes contained well-concealed annoyance. The female's lipstick was smeared, and the faded color on her lips was also smudged along the man's jawline, lips, and neck. Dark, round bruises littered the woman's neck, and her mostly-bare-but-obviously-not-previously lips were lightly bruised. They did not seem to be the innocence users, and Lavi did not wish to be in the presence of the pair any longer, so he excused himself quickly and moved on to the next house.

The redheaded male had no more luck with the third house, as nobody answered. He decided to come back to it later, and moved on to the fourth house. A single mother, her two daughter, and her only son lived there together. They also weren't the innocence users, so that left the third house.

As he returned to the third house, he heard loud screaming coming from the interior.

"I TOLD YOU CENTRAL WOULD FIND US SOMEDAY!"

"Ohmygod shhhh calm down they'll hear! You're going to give away the fact that we're here!"

Lavi walked straight up to the door and knocked loudly so it could be heard over the screaming.

Various curious noises were heard from indoors, as well as a few slamming of doors. No one came to the door for a solid 10 minutes before Lavi kicked the door open. He knew this was the house for sure. Especially since people were avoiding the damn door like idiots instead of answering and trying to act normal.

"I know you're in here! Come out come out wherever you are!" Miranda and Lavi split up, each member of the pair looking for the two occupants. They could still hear the faint sound of them arguing, however, they couldn't find them.

"Where the hell are they?!" Lavi said, sighing in exasperation. Just as he said that, the floor caved underneath them, and Lavi fell on top of something soft, hearing a yelp of pain.

"OOOWWW! MY SPINE!"

The masculine voice was followed by a softer voice laced with concern and barely audible panic. "Lucy, are you okay?!" Quiet footsteps approached in rapid succession before the soft voice sounded once again, this time sounding slightly frightened and somewhat aggressive. "Who are you and what do you want with us? Get off Lucy!"

Lavi's eyes finally focused on the figures within the rather dark tunnel. Mostly orange hair caught his attention, and before he could get a look at the person to whom the hair and soft voice belonged, he was knocked over by a somewhat small body that resulted in the male below him being freed from his weight.

The teen that Lavi had fallen on -didn't the soft voice call him "Lucy"?- was quickly helped up by the short redhead who had not yet been associated with any sort of name.

"Are you okay?!" he, Lavi decided, asked again.

"Yeah, didn't need my spine anyway!" Lucy responded. As Lavi's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the basement and his head stopped spinning from the force that was used to knock him over, he noticed that Lucy had rather colorful hair; pink with streaks of blue. Very unique, bright, and noticeable, unlike the other's slightly feminine male's more natural hair color.

Lavi laughed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Heh, sorry 'bout that! I took the definition of 'dropping by' way too seriously, haha!" No one laughed for a good minute before Lucy started laughing hysterically. The unnamed redhead sort of just smiled and held in his laughter, facepalming a little at the terrible but undeniably funny joke. He unintentionally let out a snort that thoroughly painted his cheeks red in embarrassment, and Miranda just stood there, not getting the joke at all.

"That's good one!" Lucy said, his laughter petering off, "Now, get out."

"Whoah, hold on there! We finally found you, we're _not_ just gonna leave! You don't even know why we're here!" Lavi argued.

Unnamed rolled his eyes. "Obviously you're here for us, but we'd like to keep living here where we're happy."

Lavi sighed. "Listen guys, Central really needs new recruits. We're losing exorcists faster than we find them these days. We _need_ your help. C'mon, how do you know you won't like being an exorcist?! And Central is like a home too, I'm sure you'll love it!" Lavi grinned, but the only response he got was a flinch from Lucy and unnamed patting Lucy on the shoulder.

Unnamed shook his head. "No, we-"

"Sure, why not." replied Lucy with a straight face, effectively cutting off unnamed. Unnamed quickly turned his attention to his companion, practically giving himself whiplash in the process. "Lucy, what do you mean? I don't want us to go to someplace like that…" His green eyes were wide in surprise at Lucy's response to them; he expected him to deny their request. Especially after all Lucy had been through, surely he would've said no!

Lucy gave a small smile, yet it carried many emotions behind it. "It'll be fine, don't worry! I'll protect you."

"That's not what I'm worried about! What…"

" _It'll be fine, Remy._ " Lucy emphasized. Lavi knew something else was going on here, but felt it wasn't in his best interests to pry into their private matters. As long as it didn't endanger the order, they could keep their little secrets for now. Remy sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He turned to Lavi, "We have to get our things together, we'll meet you outside in an hour." Lavi nodded and he and Miranda climbed out of the basement and upstairs, leaving through the front door. Remy and Lucy went to their shared room. As soon as they both got into the room, Remy closed the door just in case the two exorcists decided to eavesdrop.

"Lucy…"

"Don't say it, I know." Lucy said, turning to Remy with a smile.

"But who know's what'll happen there! What if they recognize you?! Think of what _they_ would do to you again, Lucy!" Remy pleaded with him.

Lucy smiled. "Don't worry so much, Rem! They'd never know it was me. Now, let's get to packing!" And they did. After about an hour, they had their possessions together and went outside to the waiting exorcists. Lucy smiled at them. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

The weather was terrible on the way to the Order, so bad that the four of them had to wait till the next day to take a boat back to England. For now, they were staying in an inn, and had bought two rooms for the night (one for the guys and one for Miranda, obviously, even though we should be concerned about Remy and Lucy's interactions-).

Remy and Lucy put their stuff together in one corner of the room, and Lucy was quick to claim which bed he wanted to share with Remy by jumping and landing on it. Remy laughed and lied down next to him.

Lavi plopped himself down onto the other bed. "So, did you two know you were accommodators?" he asked.

Lucy and Remy looked at each other before turning back to Lavi. "We had an inkling." Remy admitted. Lavi nodded. He had a feeling they would say that.

"Do you already have your weapons then?"

"Well, Remy does. I, however, do not." Lucy answered. Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"Remy does? What is it?"

"Hehe, well, I don't really know what it's called, but it's somehow inside of me." He touched the spot where his heart is. "It's in here."

"So a parasite type? Cool! We have a couple parasite types back at the Order. Allen and Krory."

"Allen?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sounds familiar…"

"His name's Allen Walker. His innocence is parasite type like Remy over here, except that it's in his arm."

Lucy smirked. "Can't wait to meet him!" He looked at his wrist as if he were looking at a watch. "Well, would ya look at the time! I believe it is time for my Tuesday night drink. Be back before one!" He hopped off the bed and promptly left, whistling as he walked. Remy sort of pouted and glanced between Lavi and Lucy before scurrying after his beloved friend since he feels the need to watch over him and you know the rule, always bring a friend who'll stay sober.

A few hours later and the two came back, Remy supporting Lucy who was out like a light.

"Good thing you decided to go with him, huh." Lavi said, still awake at this ungodly hour. Remy gently placed Lucy onto their bed and tucked him in with a small smile on his face.

"I always have to go with him. If I don't, he doesn't come back until sometime late in the morning and I'm stuck worrying all night about where he went." He sat down on the bed with a tired sigh. Then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Remmyyyy!" drunk Lucy moaned into Remy's back. Remy blushed while Lavi tried to stifle his laughter.

"Is he ok?" Lavi asked.

"Oh yeah, he's fine. Just a bit drunk is all. He's one of those...flirty drunks, unfortunately." Remy moved his hands to Lucy's head and started to gently play with his hair. Lucy smiled contently and snuggled closer to Remy.

"So, Remy…" Lavi began. He might as well start learning about these two a bit more. "Is Remy short for anything?"

Remy shook his head. "Nope. That's not even my real name. And don't ask for my real name, I ain't giving it to you." He smiled, but Lavi could sense something scary in it too. It was like it was saying Ask about my real name and I'll murder you in your sleep.

Lavi laughed nervously. "Yeah. Anyway, what about Lucy?"

"Not his real name either. And I would prefer if you didn't call him Lucy, that's my name for him."

"Then what am I supposed to call him?"

Remy shrugged. "He doesn't really care. Make up one of your own for him. Everyone else does." Lavi raised an eyebrow at this. These two really don't want anyone to know their real name, do they…

Remy yawned. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm beat! Goodnight Lavi!" He got under the covers with Lucy and immediately fell asleep, with Lucy following suit.

What a strange duo, Lavi thought to himself. He wasn't really tired, but decided to lie down anyway. Since Lavi had time to kill, he decided to come up with a name for "Lucy".

He went through a few names in his head. Steve, Bob, Lucas, Liam…

Liam's a pretty good name, I guess I'll go with that. He yawned and after a few minutes, fell asleep.

Lucy woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned into his pillow, which turned out to be Remy.

"Mornin' sleepy head," a girlish giggle left Remy's lips. Lucy just grunted tiredly at him in response and buried his face into Remy. The freckled male braided a few parts of Lucy's hair idly before speaking in a soft, gentle voice, "Do you want me to get you some iced water and painkillers?" Lucy nodded his head, but winced when that increased the pain of his headache.

Lavi was still asleep, so Remy tip toed to the bathroom to get the water and meds. He brought them back to Lucy, who quickly took the painkillers.

"Thanks, Rem, I owe you." He face planted into the pillows. "Wake me up before we have to leave, 'kay?"

"No, bad Lucy!" Remy swatted the back of Lucy's head playfully. Lucy sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok, ok I get it, I'm up!" Remy chuckles and rubs the spot he swatted gently before shuffling back off the bed he had taken a seat on. He stretches, his shirt riding up in the process to reveal pale skin, freckles sprinkled across his hips. His back lets out a satisfying pop and he relaxes a bit. He runs his fingers through his disheveled nest of wavy, orange hair, idly pulling out a couple of large tangles before glancing back over at Lucy with a smile. He was still lying in bed, half asleep. He sighs and picks up a pillow before throwing the soft fluffiness at him."

"Get out of bed lazy bones!" Remy pouted and waited for a response from him. Lucy just dug himself a little burrow under the covers more. Remy whines a little and jumps over onto Lucy. He pulls down the covers some and whines again. "Wake uuuuup."

"Nuuuuuu!" Lucy cocoons himself more in the blankets. "I WILL ONLY COME OUT ONCE I'VE BECOME A BUTTERFLY!" Remy bounces around some and whines before taking the blankets and throwing them off the bed.

Lucy screams. "What'da do that for?!" Remy presses a finger to his lips and shushes him somewhat loudly/violently. "Shhhh! Lavi's still asleep. You wouldn't get up. You're a butterfly already, come on."

Lucy begrudgingly got up and got himself ready, which took a good half hour, what with getting his hair fixed, finding the perfect outfit, etc etc and so forth. Remy just sort of brushed his hair out best he could and threw on the comfiest clothes he could find and offered to help Lucy get ready.

At this point Lavi and Miranda had also gotten and up started to get ready. But noon, everyone was ready to go. The storm had cleared up, so the boat ride should be relatively calm.

They boarded it at around one and arrived at the Order at 5 (I have no clue how long a boat ride would take).

Lucy looked almost reluctant to get off the boat, and it took the coaxing of both Lavi and Remy to get him off. They all eventually made it inside, with Miranda scurrying off to her room to put her things away. The other three were walking down the hallway to meet up with Komui in his office when they heard a voice behind them that stopped them in their tracks.

"Neil?"


	3. Chapter 3

Remy visibly tensed, lowkey reaching over to cling to Lucy's sleeve, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He attempts to look normal and unaffected, and ignores the name he was called. "That's you, right…?"

Remy snuck a glance over his shoulder at the man, the source of the voice that garnered the attention of the people nearby. "Are you talking to me…?" He asked quietly, trying to keep his voice from trembling and trying to sound even more different than he sounded when he was younger.

The man nodded. "Of course I am, Neil, who else would I be talking to? I know it's been a while, but you haven't changed a bit. And who's this friend of yours here?"

"I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else, my name is Remy. I've never even heard the name Neil before. What nationality is that?"

The man glared at Remy. "Stop playing games young man! Do you know how worried you made your mother and I when you ran off like you did?! We thought you had been kidnapped, or worse, murdered!"

Remy reached down to grab Lucy's hand and stood in closer proximity to him. "That's not me."

"Listen, man, if he says it's not him, it's not him. Leave him alone!" Lavi stepped in. The man glared at Lavi.

"Young man, please mind your own business! This insolent _boy…"_

"Don't talk to him like that…!" a voice shouted. It was Lucy. He turned around to stare at the man, hatred in his eyes. "Don't you dare talk to Remy like that! You don't know who he is, _drop it_." The look in Lucy's eyes sent a chill down the man's spine, and he took a step back. Remy felt more reassured and relaxed with Lucy standing up for him, and he lightly squeezed his hand. After a moment of silence, Lavi pulled the both of them away and into his room so they could calm down. Remy looked a little shaken up, but Lucy was much worse. He was practically being held up by the two of them.

"Rem, what's wrong with him?!" Lavi said as they lied him down on the bed. He curled in on himself and was shaking something awful.

Remy was torn between telling Lavi or lying to him, as this was a really big secret of Lucy's, one that only he and Lucy knew of.

"I really shouldn't…"

"Tell him…" Lucy's small voice said, "It's...fine.."

Remy sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking Lucy's hair. "Lavi...Lucy was one of the Order's experiments…"

Lavi's eyes widened. "I'm assuming he was a failed experiment since he escaped, right?"

"No...he was their biggest success. They made him take drugs to keep him obedient, enhance his senses and strength, leave him with no morals at all. He more or less became the Order's assassin, taking down anyone they wanted quickly and quietly." Lavi shuddered at the thought. He could never see this big ol' marshmallow as a bloodthirsty killer.

"My father.." Remy continued, "Was one of the scientists who worked on him. I lived over in Norway at the time, but when I was 10, my dad took me to his lab, said he wanted me to continue his work one day. When he showed me Lucy...I was appalled. Lucy was 11 at the time, _11!_ An 11 year old assassin for fucks sake! They were using his exorcist powers for evil, using them against akuma _and_ humans." Lavi sat there, contemplating what was being said. He knew the Order wasn't all they say they were; he knew they had a dark side. He knew what they did to Lenalee and many others. But to force an 11 year old to do _this..._ was truly inhuman.

"How...how did he get out?"

"Remy helped me escape.." Lucy's voice piped up. He still sounded shaken, but better than before.

Remy nodded. "I had to blindfold him and knock him out in order to do so, as he was still under their influence. It took a few days for their serum to wear off and after that...Lucy…"

"We're not talking about this part…." Remy nodded in understanding. He knew this was as much as Lucy would talk about. He was surprised he had allowed Remy to say everything that he had said.

"Liam...I'm sorry that happened to you." Remy quietly sighed and gently pulled Lucy over to rest the larger male's head on the freckled boys lap. Remy hunched over, his back arching to a painful looking extent, resembling a classic frightened Halloween cat as he placed a kiss on his companions forehead.

Lucy managed to smile a little. "Thanks Rem." They sat like that for a little while longer, Lavi just awkwardly standing there. He would give the two privacy but, you know, it _is_ his room after all.

"I don't mean to break up this lovely moment, but I'm sure that Komui's wondering where we are right now and I _really_ don't want to keep him waiting." The last time he was late, Komui had decided to use him as a lab rat. He still had nightmares. He will never look at a bagel the same way ever again.

Remy helped Lucy up and once again they made the trek to Komui's office. Both Remy and Lucy kept looking around constantly, as if waiting for Remy's father to return. Thankfully, he didn't, and they made their way to his office without incident.

That is, until they heard screaming coming from inside the office, that is.


End file.
